Sweet Revenge
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: Little Snow was told as a kit that her Mother was from one of the Clans that lived in the forest. But she also finds out that a traitorous leader killed her real father. Now all she wants is revenge. For WillowClan's Monthly Writing Challenge


**AN: This is my entry to WillowClan's Monthly Writing Challenge. The prompt was; '****_Do you stop believing in the moon just because the sun comes up?' _****-Jack Frost, in ****_Rise of the Guardians_**

* * *

_A yowl split the silent night in two and was soon followed by screeches of pain and anger. Beneath a crescent moon two Clans launched themselves at each other, ripping and tearing at each other's pelts in an effort to prove whose Clan was stronger and which Clan deserved the land they were brawling on. Blood splattered across the forest floor, staining the green grass red. Flower lay scattered across the battleground; crushed by the flurry of paws as cat tore at cat._

_Claws flashed in the dull moonlight, fangs tore flesh from bone. Eyes glinted against the darkness as blood spilled from the bodies of the fallen. _

_The sound of war drifted up to where two cats sat upon a rock formation, watching the battle with careful curiosity. "Mother," one cringed, "why are we watching this? Why are you making me watch cats tear each other apart?"_

_"Because, my little Snow, these battles are what shape the world we live in. Without them there would be no civilisation, no law and no cats to uphold that law. The cats that belong to these Clans may appear weak to the naked eye, but if you look closer you will see the intricate inner workings that are the laws that bind these Clans together," the other explained, nuzzling Snow gently. _

_Snow tipped her head to one side and looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "But Father always says that bloodshed is evil and any cat that looks at another with the intention of spilling blood is evil in the eyes of the gods." _

_Her Mother shook her head lightly, eyes fixed hungrily on the battle that went on below them. "Snow, not everything your Father says is true. If the Gods can see that the blood you spilt was not spilt for an evil purpose then they will forgive you. Dear, I want to tell you something."_

_"What is it, Mother?" Snow asked, averting her gaze from the battle that raged to look up into her Mother's wistful green gaze. _

_"I used to be part of one of those Clans. A warrior, so strong and fierce, respected by my entire Clan. A deputy." Her voice had become low and had a tone of longing to it as she revisited the memories she had long since forgotten. "ShadowClan was my Clan, named after its founder's infamous night hunting and lust for darkness. The other Clans used to say that the hearts of ShadowClan cats were as cold as the north winds but we were so much more. Our Clan was strong in both mind and body, our Clan mates bound together by the power of friendship. That was until Hawkstar came into power." The she-cats gaze darkened considerably. _

_"He tried to turn the Clan away from StarClan, threatening to kill any cat who mentioned StarClan. Our medicine cat was your father's brother-"_

_"But Father never belonged to a Clan," Snow interrupted. _

_Snow's Mother looked down at her with a smile, "Your _real_ Father was."_

_"My real Father? So Fang isn't my Father?" Snow asked. Confusion shone in her eyes as she blinked at her Mother with innocent eyes. _

_"No. Your Father's name was Oakfrost and he was the bravest cat I knew. But when Hawkstar killed his brother, the medicine cat, Oakfrost flew into a rage and attacked Hawkstar. I had long since retired from my duty as deputy and I could do nothing but watch as Hawkstar tore your Father to pieces." Sadness glinted in her eyes as she spoke of her first mate, the cat that had blessed her with three beautiful kits._

_"Oakfrost's mangled body was dragged away and buried, no cat was allowed to sit vigil for him. After watching the Clan waste away for moons I finally decided to leave. Your Father's death was the final straw for me. So I left. I was heavy with kits when I left and by the time morning came I had only just made it out of ShadowClan territory. Fang found me two mornings later hiding in a hollowed out tree, starving to death with three tiny kits. He saved us, Snow. And he gave me my belief back. He helped me believe that cats can be good." _

_"It was only after your brother died that I found out that I loved him. He helped me through the days after Thorn died, reminding me to believe that Thorn was watching over us from the stars. And we fell in love," Stream finished. _

_Snow tipped her head to one side, a smile curling at the corners of her muzzle. Her mind was filled with images of her mother standing atop a rock, fur blowing in the wind and looking stronger than a lion. "What was your name, Mother?" _

_"My name?" the she-cat repeated. "Oh! You mean my warrior name! I was Streamshade of ShadowClan." _

_"But now you're just Stream," Snow mewed, rubbing her head against Stream's shoulder. _

_Stream purred and licked Snow's head. "Yes. Now I'm just Stream. We had better get back. I'm sure Lily is wondering where we are. And remember; don't tell Lily anything I just told you!"_

_"I promise I won't, Mother," Snow promised. Stream smiled at her before rising to her paws and padding away from the battle that still raged below them. Snow glanced back down at the cats that fought for their lives below them. _

_"Someday," she vowed, "I'll return to the Clan's and get revenge on Hawkstar for killing my Father." And then she turned and trailed after her Mother, silvery fur glowing in the dull moonlight. _

The dream shattered into thousands of tiny shards as a silvery cat opened her leaf green eyes. She blinked a few times before rising to her paws and smoothing her fur down with a few laps of her tongue. Sunlight dappled the entrance of the den, spilling onto the paws of the cat as she stretched the sleep out of her muscles. A shadow fell across the entrance of the den as a cat slipped into it. "Good morning, Snowstar," the cat purred.

Snowstar blinked at him and smiled, "Good morning, Frostleap." She nuzzled him gently and licked his ear. He purred happily and entwined her tail with his.

"The Clan awaits your order for battle," Frostleap murmured. His voice held a tone of concern as he stared into Snowstar's eyes.

"Thank you. Hawkstar will pay for the crimes he has committed against the Clan's," Snowstar meowed darkly. _Finally, my time for revenge has come. _

Frostleap cleared his throat, "Do you believe that StarClan will honour us for ridding the Clans of Hawkstar?"

"Do you stop believing in the moon just because the sun comes up?" Snowstar returned, blinking at Frostleap calmly.

"What?" Frostleap asked, confusion smothering his tone.

Snowstar chuckled quietly at her mate's confusion. "It was something my Mother taught me. I believe it means that just because you feel like what you are doing is wrong, it doesn't mean it is. You might feel like the moon won't rise the next night but it does. We have no say in what StarClan believes, but we must believe that they trust in us to make the right decision."

Frostleap shook his head in bewilderment, "StarClan made the right decision when they named you leader. It proved to the Clan that a loner _can_ fit into a Clan. You proved to ThunderClan that we needed a burst of new blood to pull this Clan together. And today you will prove to the other Clans that ThunderClan is strong once more."

"Thank you," Snowstar murmured. "Thank you for everything you've done. It really means a lot to me." Frostleap nodded and nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent of his mate or what might be the last time. Another shadow fell across the den entrance as a broad shouldered tom padded in.

"Snowstar," the tom rumbled. "The Clan has gathered. Now is the time to leave."

"I'm coming, Firestorm," Snowstar told the faded ginger tabby. Firestorm nodded and left the den. Frostleap rose to his paws and left without another word, leaving Snowstar in the den. The leader remained where she sat, sinking back into the dream she had. It was a painful reminder of the family she had lost on her path of revenge for the father she had never known. First she had trained too hard with Lily and her sister had fled, scared that Snow would hurt her. Then Fang had been hit by a monster saving Snow after she strayed too far onto the Thunderpath, he succumbed to his injuries two days later, leaving Stream and Snow alone.

Finally, Snow provoked two rogues that had been living near them and they attacked one night. Snow fought her hardest against the rogues but she was not strong enough. If Stream had not heard the commotion and come to Snow's rescue then she might have died. But one of them pinned Stream down and killed her. Snow watched as the rogues took away the last cat she cared for in the whole world. Her belief in the goodness of other cats died along with Stream that night.

"Snowstar!" Firestorm's voice snapped Snowstar out of her vicious memories. She shook her head and bounded out of the den, paws following the familiar path down the side of the rock face.

"ThunderClan!" she yowled. "Today we do battle with ShadowClan in order to rid the Clans of Hawkstar. He has threatened all for Clans with his bloody plans but today will be his last day. I suspect that ShadowClan will fight back but do not aim to kill. Remember the code. I have been notified that Hawkstar has only one life left. But that does not mean he is weak. Look out for Hawkstar and do not engage him if you cannot handle him. Apprentices, try and stay with your mentors and do not attack who you cannot handle. We will have no deaths today!"

The Clan roared its approval and Snowstar smirked. _This will be an easy win. _With a nod at Firestorm, Snowstar bounded out of camp, ThunderClan streaming out behind her. Their paws thundered against the damp ground as they raced through the forest, leaping over fallen logs and dodging clumps of brambles.

Soon the scent of ShadowClan washed over Snowstar and she began to slow, sinking into a hunting crouch as the border came into view. The rest  
of ThunderClan followed her lead and soon they were slinking through ShadowClan territory like ghosts, bloodlust shining in their eyes.

The sound of cats was soon heard over the wind and Snowstar realised that the ShadowClan camp was closer than she thought. A wall of thorns protruded from the marshy forest, alerting ThunderClan to ShadowClan's camp. "Quiet," Snowstar whispered as she peered through the thorns. Cats milled around in a clearing, kits tumbled around in a game but the cat that caught Snowstar's attention was the dark brown tabby tom that watched his Clan from a tree branch. "Hawkstar," she whispered, unsheathing her class and sinking them into the ground.

"Alright," she said as she turned to face the Clan, "we will all attack at once. No harming the kits or their mothers. If I see anyone harm a kit they will be exiled." Snowstar flicked her gaze over the cats gathered before her. The Clan _trusted _her with their lives. Was she really just about to use them to get revenge?

Her gaze came to rest on Frostleap and her ears burned with shame. She truly did love him but he could never know the real reason that she had joined the Clan.

"Attack!" she screeched and all of ThunderClan surged forward, breaking down the wall of thorns. They streamed into camp screeching battle cries and threw themselves at the shocked warriors of ShadowClan. Queens raced to reach their terrified kits and drag them into safety.

Snowstar slashed at the dark fur of a ShadowClan warrior, feeling his blood spatter her pelt. Her eyes skipped around the camp, desperately trying to find Hawkstar so that she could end this battle but all she could see were the writhing bodies of cats as they fought for their lives and Clan. Finally she found him, tearing into Firestorm. The ginger tom was not backing down though and fought back against Hawkstar with terrifying strength.

With a snarl Snowstar flung the dark ShadowClan tom away and leapt over the fray of cats, knocking Hawkstar onto the ground and away from Firestorm. She sunk her fangs deep into the tabby's shoulder and twisted, relishing in his agonised screech of pain. "Ah," he rumbled, eyes alight with pain. "Snowstar, I should've known you would have launched such a cowardly attack. Looking for more territory?" He snarled and raked his claws across Snowstar's face.

Snowstar ducked under Hawkstar's claws and slipped under his stomach, ripping her claws through his stomach fur and into his skin. He went to drop all of his weight on Snowstar but the silvery she-cat had already shot out from under him. The ground vibrated as Hawkstar collided with the ground and Snowstar saw her chance. She jumped on top of him and sunk her claws into his back. "This isn't an attack for more territory," she snarled. "It's for revenge."

"Revenge?" Hawkstar rumbled as he tried to throw Snowstar off. "I have not done a thing to ThunderClan during your reign."

"It happened many moons ago. Before I was even born! But it concerned my Mother and Father," Snowstar hissed. "You killed my Father because he tried to avenge the death of his brother. Who you also killed. You know the medicine cat you killed because he believed in StarClan."

Hawkstar's eyes widened in shock, "Streamshade? You're Streamshade's daughter?"

"And Oakfrost's," Snowstar growled. Her rage bubbled over and she slashed at Hawkstar's neck, rolling off his back before the tom could throw her off.

Hawkstar leapt at her, his claws raking down the side of her face. He shoved her over and pinned her down to the ground. "Where's your Mother now then?"

Pain flooded Snowstar's heart as she was yet again reminded of how her Mother's death was her own fault. "No longer here," she replied hoarsely. Claws pricked further into Snowstar's pelt as Hawkstar let out a rumble of laughter.

"Of course! She wouldn't have been able to survive out in the big world all by herself," Hawkstar rumbled. "She was too weak."

Anger replaced the pain and Snowstar surged upwards, knocking Hawkstar off her back and pressing her paw into his throat. "Streamshade was a strong warrior who had to watch her mate die! You would have crumbled if that had have happened to you."

Hawkstar's eyes flicked down to Snowstar's paw and then back to the ThunderClan leader's face. "Go on, kill me. I know you're going to. I can see it in your eyes. My times up anyway."

"How do you know your time is up?" Snowstar questioned.

Before Hawkstar could answer there was a boom of thunder followed by a crack of lightning. Rain poured from the heavens and within moments Snowstar's thick fur was soaked. Blood mixed with mud and turned the camp red. By now most of ThunderClan had fled leaving ShadowClan to stare at Snowstar as she flexed her claws in and out of Hawkstar's neck.

"You're just as weak as your Mother," Hawkstar rasped.

Snowstar's rage finally reached breaking point and she decided that time was indeed up for Hawkstar. She sunk her claws deep into Hawkstar's neck and tore back. No cry of pain came from his chest as his throat was torn out. It was as if he wanted to die.

ShadowClan fell silent as they watched their tyrant of a leader die under the claws of Snowstar. "H-He's dead!" someone exclaimed.

But Snowstar felt terrible. She had never killed before and it felt horrible to be responsible for the death of another. She took a step away from Hawkstar's still body, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

She had done it. She had finally killed the cat that had torn her family apart.

But why didn't it feel good?


End file.
